


It Rained Angels That Night

by GofficPizzaCrusts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship is Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofficPizzaCrusts/pseuds/GofficPizzaCrusts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on after a torrent of heavenly dead bodies hit Konoha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Rained Angels That Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an original idea. It’s an adaptation of a Bucky Sinister flash fic, The Day the Angels Died. He’s one of my favorite punk poets. I love poetry even though I can’t write a decent verse so haha on me. 
> 
> Although the Sinister piece was short, i loved how visual it was that's why I've thought of making a comic version of it, but decided to put it in writing instead. The prose won. Maybe next time cuz I and I is a lazy sumbitch.
> 
> POSTSCRIPT: the songs in the story aren't mine, they're from the following artists/bands:
> 
> Cradle of Filth - The Rape and Ruin of Angels (Hosannas in Extremis)
> 
> Adicts - Angel
> 
> Rise Against - Like the Angel
> 
> Misfits - Descending Angel
> 
> Patti Smith - Ask the Angels

It was late summer in Konoha, but the night was oddly held captive by an unyielding chill. Mist hung in the air, drew circles around trees and spiraled on parched terrain and arid concrete. It fluttered upward, tendrils like white ragged laces scattered and soared to the highest structures of the city. The mist now covered the city like an armor of fog, and in a flash the dull thud of bodies descended from the heavens, into the earth below. The bodies were heavy, lifeless. Bone and muscle hit solid ground and glass, sharp surfaces with resounding cracks. There were quivers of white feathers and spatters of torn flesh. There was no blood.

Yamato slept through the anomalous summer cold, clinging on his comforter. His dreams were filled with mercury and silver.

 

The ringing wouldn’t quit. Yamato opened sleep-thick eyes and groaned. Sunlight snaked in wispy, lemonade rays through the gaps in his curtains, permeating the room with warmth. The phone on his bedside wouldn’t stop ringing. He threw the comforter off of him and growled at whoever was at the other end of the line. Grudgingly, he picked up the phone and rasped a sluggish

“Hello?”

“Good morning, Yamato-chan..” Kakashi answered back with glib cheer.

Yamato cursed silently. It was not Kakashi’s habit to call him in the morning. The jerk would usually annoy the balls out of him late at night, when he was about to fall asleep.

“Kakashi.. What do you want?”

“Let’s spend the day together!” Kakashi said with enthusiasm. The reply made Yamato sit up in his bed.

“Tsk. I have to go to work, you know..”

“Call in sick. We have something to do,” the older man said casually.

“But—“

“Call Shizune and say you have a killer flu coming up. I’m standing inside a phone booth as we speak. I’m going to your place to pick you up and I’m ending this call now because I’m running out of coins. See you!”

“Kakashi—“

Yamato got the dial tone instead. He put the handset back to its cradle and wondered what his friend were up to. Kakashi has his quirks but the man was not a morning person. Those quirks were often satisfied during ungodly hours on weeknights to Yamato’s expense. Yamato looked at the mirror to check out the dark circles around his eyes. He was actually beginning to get used to it. It was now a good look on him, he thought sanguinely.

After calling Shizune, fake-coughing and wheezing over the phone, Yamato took a quick bath and grabbed a piece of leftover yakisoba bread on the fridge without heating it up. He was already dressed when Kakashi turned up, carrying two coffees and what seemed like a couple of trash bags. His face lit up when he caught sight of Yamato.

“Here’s your iced coffee, black, without sugar.” Kakashi quipped while handing Yamato his coffee.

“Gee thanks. How thoughtful of you..” Yamato perked up.

“And this bag is yours as well. We’re going to hit the fields near the Forest of Death..”

Yamato’s eyebrows twitched. He looked at the older man curiously.

“What for?”

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. “You’ll see..”

 

Yamato saw everything. His eyes did not miss a single, dead angel. The corpses were everywhere. Mangled, inert bodies of angels were stuck on trees, fences and sprawled in graceless poses on rooftops. More angel bodies lay tangled up in power lines and along the streets. A few people hauled the bodies out of the public roads to make way for passing vehicles. A small crowd of young boys and girls grouped around an angel corpse, poking at its eyes with twigs. One of the kids yanked a huge, billowy wing off the angel’s back. It was torn off without any resistance, ringlets of flesh still clinging on what Yamato thought was a splintered scapula.

“What kind of sorcery is this…” Yamato muttered under his breath. Kakashi sat beside him on the bus. A couple of goth kids, both Hyuuga, sat on the other side glumly. They were the only passengers.

Kakashi and Yamato stared at an angel skewered and hung on a _torii_.

“Now, that one. That symbolizes something..” Kakashi deadpanned. “Heaven was indeed torn asunder..”

Yamato rolled around in his seat laughing.

“Hahaha! Now that reminds me of something. Genma during his extreme metal phase, when he used to listen to awful pagan shit. You know that song… Wait a minute..” Yamato mused, his forehead creased in deep thought.

“Heaven Torn Asunder? I actually loved the riffs in that tune.”

“No, the other track.” Yamato urged. Kakashi tilted his head back against the seat.

“Hosannas in Extremis?” Kakashi intoned. He drew his arm around the seat, circling Yamato.

“Yeah! The Rape and Ruin of Angels..” Yamato clicked his fingers.

“Who raped the angels?”

“Who ruined them?”

“Hidan probably ruined them..” Kakashi piped in.

“I’ll believe anything about Hidan..” Yamato scoffed. They both snickered.

“Do you remember how it went? The track?” Kakashi asked Yamato.

“Let me see… I remember the spoken-word parts though.. ' _Her aching sex, a rose undone. As mine in tears and spasms wrung_ '..” Yamato droned on.

“His aching dick is more my speed..” Kakashi chimed in. Yamato nodded sagely, his shoulders quaking with laughter.

“I have another one.. ' _You are an angel that money couldn't buy. You are an angel, oh lord, don't ask why_ '..” Yamato sang out loud. The Hyuuga kids on the other side looked at them curiously. Kakashi waved back. The young man and young woman whipped their heads back to stare at their window.

Kakashi chuckled and pulled Yamato closer to him. “I have something too… ' _Like the angel you are you laugh creating. A lightness in my chest, your eyes they penetrate me_ —“

“ _Your answer’s always 'maybe_ '—“ Yamato shouted back.

“ _That's when I got up and left_..” Kakashi droned, closing his eyes as if feeling the whole lyric.

“This one!” Yamato said excitedly. “ _Descending angel_ —“

“ _Whoooaaaohh_..” Kakashi sang back. He sniggered together with Yamato.

“ _Who guard the gates of hell, just one more night_ —“

“ _Whoooaaaohh_..”

“ _For in the morning, we’ll bring the light_..” Yamato now grasped his container of coffee like a microphone, bellowing like a loon. The bus driver looked at them with a warning glance.

“Got any more angel songs?” Kakashi asked Yamato while throwing the bus driver a furry eyeball. The driver turned his back on them, grunting.

“Of course! You know this one… ' _Ask the angels who they're calling_ —“

“ _Go ask the angels if they're calling to thee_.” Kakashi sang along with Yamato.

“ _Ask the angels while they're falling. Who that person could possibly be._ ” They both sang together, shaking their shoulders and tapping their feet. The Hyuuga kids went back to looking at Kakashi and Yamato.

“ _AND I KNOOOW IT GOT YOU REELIN’! AND HONEY HONEY THE CALL IS FOR WAR! AND IT’S WILD, WILD WILD_!”

“IF YOU DON’T QUIT THAT RACKET I AM GOING TO THROW YOU FUCKERS OUT!” The bus driver howled.

“ _AND WORLD WAR IS THE BATTLE CRY, AND IT’S WILD, WILD WILD_!!”

 

Kakashi and Yamato were thrown out of the bus, and they made it to the fields near the Forest of Death by hitchhiking. Kakashi had to take off his mask to win potential rides.

“You have a dirty angel face, Kakashi. The general public will lick the ground you walk on once you toss that mask away.”

They got a ride from a kindly old man instead.

The fields were besieged with the remains of angels that have tumbled down from the skies. The bodies were starting to smell. Yamato cannot believe the stink around the place. Ahead, the menacing, soaring trees of the Forest of Death loomed. They were standing in the middle of the plains, surrounded by death. The sun was not in its usual blistering glow, and Yamato shivered under the muted heat.

“I cannot believe angels can smell this… Human..”

“I know..” Kakashi said softly. He began dislodging a halo. A ribbon of stink trickled and flickered under Yamato’s nose. He scrunched up his face and moved away, stepping on an angel carcass’ squashy, yielding face.

“Oh, gross.. What are we doing again?”

“We’re here to collect halos, duh..” Kakashi said earnestly. Yamato shrugged, and tried pulling the halo out of the head he stepped on. The head came off with it. Gore the color and consistency of marshmallow fluff and cottage cheese oozed out of the neck stump. A wave of carcass stench hit Yamato like a fierce kick in the gut.

“This is disgusting, Kakashi. I thought angels would smell like.. Angel food cake or something..”

“Yeah.. Like sugar cookies..”

“Mint..”

“Green tea..”

Yamato once again tried prying a halo out of another head, but still the halo wouldn’t budge. Kakashi went over to him, a bandanna layered over his mask to cover the stink.

“Dude, you’re doing it wrong. Do it like this..”

Kakashi slipped a mirror between the halo and the head, and the halo came off with no trouble. He gave Yamato another mirror. Yamato eyed him dully.

“You didn’t say anything about mirrors earlier..” Yamato scoffed.

“Sorry about that..” Kakashi piped in, fixing Yamato an almost-apologetic look.

Once their bags were filled up with halos, they left the fields and walked to the nearest bus stop. Kakashi hailed the arriving bus. The door opened and Kakashi and Yamato’s stench made the driver cough and pinch his noise with loathing.

“You guys can’t go inside. You both smell like the town dump..”

The bus left them. Yamato looked at Kakashi dolefully.

“Of course nobody will let us in because we smell like angelpus..”

They ended up walking all the way to Kakashi’s house.

 

Kakashi and Yamato spent the rest of the day cleaning the halos by dunking them in turpentine.

“So, what are we going to do with this collection of angelic, heaven-sent halos?” Yamato asked the older man. Kakashi closed his eyes and tilted his head back in deep thought.

“Actually, I don’t know…” Kakashi said, disgustingly in good spirits.

Yamato smacked his forehead with his palm. “I spent almost a whole day half-submerged in angel carcass while wearing clean and decent shoes and YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THESE THINGS?!”

Kakashi stared at Yamato blankly. “I didn’t tell you to wear your good shoes..”

After some time, they decided to make a mobile of halos. Kakashi and Yamato hung the mobile from the ceiling in the bedroom and they looked at their work proudly.

“It’s quite late and I’m too tired to walk…” Yamato yawned.

“You can sleep here, but we’d have to take a bath first..” Kakashi said.

 

“Shove over..”

“I need more space. You can sleep on the floor.”

“I SAID SHOVE OVER..”

Yamato kicked Kakashi’s ass not quite gently. Kakashi chuckled softly and let the younger man lie down on his bed. Immediately Kakashi threw his arm around the younger man. Yamato grinned at the back of his head. Kakashi reached for the lamp on his nightstand.

“I’m turning the light off..”

“Sure..”

All of a sudden, the entire room was bathed with bright light, the most brilliant glow Kakashi and Yamato had ever seen. The room looked as if it was lit with pearls.

“Oh wow…” Yamato breathed, covering his eyes.

Kakashi drew an arm in front of his face and smiled. “I think we’ll have a hard time sleeping tonight..”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a good time doing this. It made me laugh. I did this at work since I was not assigned a particular task and Tumblr can be boring and I only do Tumblr when I'm extremely bored so here goes..


End file.
